Parody Genres
This page lists some of the genres of parodies made over the years. In many cases the parodies belong to several genres. Comedy Comedic parodies constitute the largest percentage of parodies made by countless Untergangers. ;Examples *Bunker Jokes - a series of parodies with only an antecedent by Hewel, a punchline by Tornow and an all-round laughter. *Hitler is informed... - Apart from the mundane and pointless, there are some gems among these series. Drama These parodies put a lot more emphasis on good story line, and is a correlation to story-driven parody making style. Most of the actor parodies falls into this genre. ;Examples *''Der Disneygang'' by Soalric Action Action parodies, like dramatic parodies, has a richer plot, with some healthy mix of action. Action parodies tend to have a strong rivalry between its characters. ;Examples *''Hitler Gets Into a Fight With Fegelein'' by Blackbriarshaw *''Hitler and Fegelein ENTER THE MATRIX'' by KakashiBallZ: This Matrix spoof entails lone Fegelein's fight against countless Hitlers in a Hitler-infested Matrix world. *''Hitler vs Fegelein'' by TheSilverUniverse War War parodies, like its name suggests, contains elements of warfare. The characters are typically sided into factions. ;Examples *Meowjar's controversial United Nazi War series *''Hitler Vs Justin Bieber Fans'' series by Hitler Rants Parodies, also the unofficial continuations by HitchcockJohn , starting with Hitler Defeats the Justin Bieber Fans? and his later follow-up Revenge of the Justin Bieber Fans. *The Jodl Rebellion series by Hitler Rants Parodies *The War of The Hitlers series by Hitler Rants Parodies Adventure Adventure-type parodies is also part of story-driven parody making style. The key difference between adventure and action genres is that parodies of the adventure genre tends to have less action and rivalry between its characters. ;Examples *''Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island'' by Benad361 *Hitler's Llama Priest by TheSilverUniverse News and Documentary Parodies of the news genre is tailored so that it resembles a typical television news programme broadcast. It has been used to give out real-life news, but more than usual, it's a spoof of characters in the parody universe being interviewed. In the same light, parodies of the documentary genre is make to look like a documentary programme. ;Examples *''Hitler Interviews'' series by Hitler Rants Parodies *Shomronon's BunkerNews *Vzorkic's HitlerTV *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgS1ZphBmlU The Jodl Head] documentary and its sequel by TheSilverUniverse Music This genre of parodies is a direct correlation to the musical parodies. Horror Horror parodies focuses on elements of horror and a good plot, often but not always poking fun at a popular medium of the genre, such as a famous horror film or video game. ;Examples *''The GoebbelMan'' by FegeleintheLostTapes, possibly a parody of Candyman *''Slender Man Invades the Bunker!'' by Soalric, a loose parody of Slender. *''Hitler goes to Silent Hill'' series by BigUndertaker *The Fegel-Thing , a parody of John Carpenter's The Thing. *The Menace of Fegel-Forest , a humorous take on the Slender Man meme. * Ghost in the Bunker 1 and 2, by PunchOfJustice Other There are other parodies that doesn't really fit into any of the above genres. Interactive Interactive parodies make use of YouTube's annotations feature to add a level of interactivity to the users, where clicking on a certain region of the video will make it jump to a specified position and something interesting happen. Category:Parody Making